Barbie Girl
(DLC) |artist= (Countdown Dee s Hit Explosion) |from= album |tvfilm= |year=1997 |mode=Duet |dg= / |difficulty= Easy (Remake) |effort= Moderate (Remake) |nogm=3 per coach |nosm= |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc= / (Original) / (Remake) |gc= / Turquoise Blue/ |lc= (Remake) |pictos= 63 (P1) 69 (P2) 66 (GH/''BO'') 99 (Remake) |nowc= BarbieGirl |audio= |dura = 3:12 |dlc = October 12, 2010 (JD2) March 14, 2019 (JDU) April 3, 2019 (NOW) }}"Barbie Girl" by (covered by Countdown Dee s Hit Explosion in the series) was featured on as a downloadable track but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel on January 2019. The song remains playable on , , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 looks like a 50 s Barbie. Seen in the beginning and end of the routine in games before the remake, her name is Dolly. She has orange hair in a ponytail with a bow in her hair, a choker with a light blue heart, and a hot pink dress with orange/red spots on it. She has a light blue glove, and pink heels with light blue bow ties on it. In her remake, she has a more plastic-like texture. P2 P2 resembles Ken. As seen in the beginning and end of the routine in games before the remake, his name is Dan. He has orange hair, a hot pink collar, light blue coat/jacket with a white zip, orange sleeves, hot pink glove, white shorts, long aqua socks, and orange and white sneakers. In his remake, he has a plastic-like texture. Barbiegirl jdgh coach 1.png|P1 (Original) Barbiegirl jdnow coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Barbiegirl jdgh coach 2.png|P2 (Original) Barbiegirl jdnow coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The dancers are inside of a doll box that reads "Dolly & Dan," which quickly moves upward to reveal the background. This background consists of a gray wall with a piece of cardboard taped on the wall. The cardboard acts as a mural depicting a resemblance of a Barbie playset. The time appears to be night, as there is a hot pink sky with glowing stars. A swimming pool consists of the majority of the bottom, while behind it consists of light greeen grass. To the right is a large pink dollhouse, a brown pavement near the house, and grey and pink trees that look like lollipops around the sides of the house. To the left is a white fence. Far off in the distance is a light pink hill, and on top of it is a sign that says "HOLYTOCH." Whatever is not on the cardboard are two inflatable coconut trees, an inflatable blue dolphin and a bouncing volleyball. At the end, the photo frame reappears to frame the dancers. The aforementioned props that are not part of the mural move more in , , and the remake. Also, in the remake, the doll box from the beginning of the routine and sign are absent. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine: All Gold Moves: Touch the other dancer’s shoulder as shown in the pictograms. P2 does it before P1. Barbiegirl jd2 gm 1 p2.png|All Gold Moves (P2) ( /''Summer Party'') Barbiegirl jd2 gm 1 p1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) ( /''Summer Party'') Barbiegirl jdgh gm 1 p2.png|All Gold Moves (P2) ( ) Barbiegirl jdgh gm 1 p1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) ( ) barbiegirl jdu gm 1 p2.png|All Gold Moves (P2) (Remake) barbiegirl jdu gm 1 p1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) (Remake) BarbieGirl gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Barbie Girl appears in the following Mashup: *''Promiscuous'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia General *The following mistakes and changes are present in the song s lyrics: **"Dolly" is misspelled as "Dollie" in all the games prior to the remake. **Before the remake, several punctuation marks (like commas) were added in several lines. **Prior to the remake, one line reads "Ooh ooh ooh" every time it is sung. In the remake, the line is changed to "Ooh whoah ooh'!'". **On the Xbox 360 version of one of the song s lyrics is written as "Feel the glamor/'And pain'". In its other appearances, that lyric is written as "Feel the glamor/'In pink'". **"Life is your creation" is misinterpreted as "That is your creation" in the remake.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqQPjyVyAlA *In the notification about the releases in March 2019, Aqua is credited instead of Countdown Dee s Hit Explosion. ** It is also credited as Aqua in the localization files of . Routine *In and , the background is comparatively more animated. *The circles on P1 s dress tend to disappear and reappear constantly throughout the routine. *In the trailer of , the coaches appear in front of Crying Blood’s background. *In the menu icon for Barbie Girl in , the coaches gloves are missing. *The album coach in uses the white fade effect from and 2015. *A picture taken during beta development of the routine shows pictograms that are different from the final routine.https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Jdsp_ss2.jpg *If one looks closely at the pictograms in , there is a mistake: in the pictogram used during the line "Undress me everywhere", the arrows and shake symbols in the pictogram are badly cropped, and P2's are magenta instead of the main pictogram color. *In , all of the score bubbles are purple instead of grey. *On the menu assets for the remake, the coaches don't have the plastic texture. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 a59586a5 14.png|''Barbie Girl'' Barbiegirlsqa.png|''Barbie Girl'' ( ) barbiegirl now.jpg|''Barbie Girl'' (Remake) BarbieGirl_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach BarbieGirl_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background Barbiegirl banner bkg.png| menu banner barbiegirl map bkg.png| map background barbiegirl_cover@2x.jpg| cover BarbieGirl_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) barbiegirl cover 1024.png| cover 1075.png|P1's avatar on barbie girl pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( /Beta remake) Barbiegirl jdnow picto-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) Barbiegirl picto error.png|Pictogram error Barbiegirl score background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots barbiegirlmenu.png|''Barbie Girl'' on the menu Barbiegirl_jdsp_menu.png|''Barbie Girl'' on the menu Barbiegirl jdsp ready.png| ready screen Barbiegirl_jdgh_menu.PNG|''Barbie Girl'' on the menu (Wii) Barbiegirl_jdbo_menu.PNG|''Barbie Girl'' on the menu Barbiegirl_jdgh_coachmenu_wii.PNG| coach selection screen (Wii) Barbiegirl_jdgh_coachmenu_xbox360.PNG| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) barbiegirl jdnow menu.png|''Barbie Girl'' on the menu barbiegirl jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen barbiegirl jdnow score.png| scoring screen Barbiegirl_jd2019_menu.png|''Barbie Girl'' on the menu Barbiegirl_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Barbiegirl_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images coach_jd2es_barbiegirl.png|Promotional coaches Jdsp ss2.jpg|Promotional gameplay Barbiegirl medicina rockafeller jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Medicina and Rockafeller Skank) Beta Elements Jdsp ss2.jpg|Beta gameplay (Notice: different pictograms) Others Barbiegirl cryingblood background.png|The coaches in front of the Crying Blood background in the trailer barbiegirl jd2 purple score bubble.PNG|Purple score bubble on /''Summer Party'' Videos Official Audio Aqua - Barbie Girl Countdown Dee's Hit Explosion - Barbie Girl Gameplays Barbie Girl - Just Dance 2 Barbie Girl - Just Dance Summer Party Barbie Girl (Just Dance Greatest Hits) *5 Barbie Girl - Just Dance Best Of Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Barbie Girl Just Dance Now Barbie Girl - 5 Stars 13K Barbie Girl - Just Dance 2020| Extractions Barbie Girl - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Barbie Girl - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Barbie Girl - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Barbie Girl ru:Barbie Girl Barbie Girl Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Barbie Girl Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Barbie Girl Category:Eurobeat Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Downgrade